


Composition Practice

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Study Date, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Shibusawa tutors Takuto in Composition. Set in their College Days.
Relationships: Shibusawa/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Composition Practice

**Author's Note:**

> When Shibusawa's character portrait appeared I was threatened. This Dream Daddy looking motherfucker is gonna spoil my chances in getting to know Maruki. Fuck! They're friends!
> 
>  **Maruki:** Rumi and I broke up. I'm that spineless. But she's living a happy life!  
>  **me:** fuck  
>  **Maruki:** I'm not emotionally available for a relationship right now.  
>  **me:** FUCK

Part of Takuto regretted asking Shibusawa for tutoring and the other half was sincerely thankful for the results.

It was true that Shibusawa’s grades were better than anyone else’s especially with English and Grammar. Even with the rumors surrounding him that he asked for ‘embarrassing deals’ from guys who approached him for tutoring, Takuto decided to risk it. One day of embarrassment for a long-term goal sounded fair, if almost inconsequential.

“Hm… That’s no good, Maruki.” His _tutor_ leaned threateningly close to his ear. “I’ll take off points for misspellings even if your grammar’s correct.”

Takuto whined as he gritted his teeth and kept his eyes forward on the mock test sheet. Shibusawa constantly reminded him of the fact that he was sitting on his lap and one of his hands were inside his pants. “C’mon Maruki, you gotta ace this.”

“Don’t touch me!” Takuto whined against the other hand skimming up his chest. “Shibusawa…!”

“Giving up?” He pouted and pulled him up against his chest to right his slowly staggering posture. “We had a deal remember?”

Takuto dug his nails hard into his pencil and refocused his panic into the contents of the four page quiz— a typical English composition test with essay writing for an ender. If he were taking the little course under normal circumstances, he would be able to handle it alright with his intermediate knowledge of grammar and vocabulary.

But with Shibusawa fondling his dick while he took the mock test, he could feel his chances dwindling, and he wasn’t immune to the nature of his own physiology. Not that he was completely clueless, but he never had much of an opinion or interest on sex or dipping into the dating scene unlike the other students. Takuto knew what he wanted to do in the future, but right now…

“Ahh… There…” A liquid heat pooled just below his stomach and couldn’t resist the urge to rock into the fist pumping him. He leaned his head back on Shibusawa’s shoulder, taking his focus away from the test. To think that he’d be reacting this much with Shibusawa’s hand of all people.

He knew arousal can be distracting to the male biology, but now he knew how much those texts completely understated it.

“You like that?” Shibusawa’s gentle voice stoked the feverish warmth rushing up to his cheeks. “I didn’t know you’d be so sensitive.”

“Yes.” He moaned in response until his guilt kicked back and reminded him of whom those mischievous eyes were looking down on to. “I mean n-no…! No I don’t!” He forced his expression into a frown and pulled himself away from his shoulder. “Excuse me!”

“Cute…”

Takuto shook his head and focused himself into the mock test. Soon, the other man’s touches almost felt like nothing to him and he was making progress page after page, slowly but surely.

And being ignored only motivated Shibusawa to do better. If anybody said that Takuto’s stalwart focus through being jacked off didn’t count as a gift, then they were either liars or quitters.

So he decided to up the pace by pinching one of his nipples. Takuto squealed, successfully distracted and his scattered attention was pulled in all directions to the hand toying with one of his nipples and to the other on his dick.

“C-can you please stop for a second?!” He tried to squeeze his legs together but Shibusawa unhelpfully forced his weight against his back, folding him in and accidentally making it easier to access his dick. He chuckled and teased the pad of his finger along the slit, the precum that had accumulated in the last hour, easing his movements and fizzling Takuto’s concentration.

“I won’t stop until you’re done, Maruki. And I won’t let you come, either.” He warned, letting go of his chest and settling both of his hands on his dick now. “Keep that pencil moving.”

“Then don’t move!”

“As you like it, Maruki.” He leaned his mouth mischievously at his ear and blew a kiss. Takuto flinched, his ears and neck blushing a furious scarlet.

“Don’t talk to me either!” Takuto tensed as he felt something hard poking down his back. He glanced at Shibusawa who didn’t appear the least sorry about his obvious erection. “You’re so fun to tease.” He snickered and thumbed the leaking head of his dick, only to surprise him with a hard grip at the base to shove his attention back to his task. “Focus on the test.”

Time ticked by and Takuto soldiered on, but Shibusawa made wholly sure to prod into every soft and sensitive spot he could find by the way the other trembled and squeaked. And every time Takuto paused to ponder, he took the opportunity to stroke his length in full and languid drags to remind him of his position.

Shibusawa saw him finish the second to the last page when Takuto suddenly stopped holding himself up, his head thumping down his desk and letting out the dirtiest moan he had ever heard from a man. His pencil clattered to the floor and his sweaty hand desperately trying to get a hold on the one gripping the base of his dick. “Please! I can’t think…!” He whimpered tearfully, looking over his shoulder with the most pitiful and debauched expression. “… I w-wanna come…” He sobbed.

“But you’re almost there, Maruki.” Shibusawa looked at the page number. “One more essay on the next.”

“I can’t!”

“Don’t say that.” He adjusted Takuto’s position on his lap and took advantage off his dropped guard to pry his legs apart to get him to loosen up his posture. “Come on, Maruki. Deep breaths. One word after another.” He picked up the fallen pencil and tapped it against the top of the table to start up Takuto’s attention. “You can do it, c’mon. It’s just another essay like the other pages.”

Takuto didn’t fix his posture much when he dolefully focused back on the test. He was still hunched over but he was working with one word after another, deep breaths and his amazing focus although on its last legs. Shibusawa almost didn’t notice he had stopped moving in watching him steadily write his sentences.

As soon as he had finished crossing his t’s and dotting his punctuations, he shoved the test paper and pencil away from the table and glanced from his shoulder, his curly fringes splattered on his forehead, glasses skewed, drool leaking from the corner of his panting mouth and the raspiest voice he didn’t know he was capable of. “FUCK ME!”

“Would love to, but not now.” Shibusawa smirked, hardly giving his paper a confirming glance as he fell back down to the floor, positioning Takuto’s body on top of him and keeping him against his chest. Takuto moaned aloud, desperately rutting against his hand with no finesse, but his wild movements grinded roughly against his straining and dampening erection.

“F-fuck… Fuck me…!” Takuto moaned melodiously, out of breath and slack-jawed. He seemed to have stopped caring how loud he was being and got his nails chipped in trying to find futile purchase on the wooden floor. “Please fuck me!”

“Oh my god, Maruki. You really…” Shibusawa tried to hold him down, shifting his body so he could get a better view of his face. “Shit, I knew you’d look sexy getting messed up.” He teased his slit one more time, relishing the high pitched keening noise in response and hooked both of his legs with his own. “Have it all then, for being a good boy.” 

He stroked him a few more times and let go, putting all his strength to keep Takuto down as he finally gave him his release. Hours of withheld pleasure spilled out white and heavy, pulse after pulse, dribbling all over his fingers and even shooting messily on Takuto’s shirt. He writhed against him, his head tossing back and heels trying to find ground as his aftershocks rocked into him. Shibusawa found his throat completely dry just from the view and having seen the most blissed-out expression he had ever seen on the man’s face—sweat-soaked hair, teary rolled-up eyes, skewed glasses, and slack tongue. He’ll never be able to look at him as a shy, nerdy kid ever again.

And for once, he’d like to keep this memory of him like a dirty secret he’ll take to his grave.

* * *

After cleaning up after themselves, taking care of his own business and apologizing to the next door neighbors, Shibusawa got to check in on the test.

“90 out of 100!” He flicked the results proudly at Takuto’s souring mood that no amount of free Fanta could counter. “Awwww, too bad!”

“I could’ve aced it if you hadn’t say…! S-said! Taunted! Those things to me!”

“What are you complaining about? I’m just holding up my end of the bargain.” He leaned close into Takuto’s space until he was forced to look at him through his stress drinking. “I’m tutoring you on _composition_.”

Takuto couldn’t get any redder if he tried and Shibusawa wouldn’t be surprised if he threw his unfinished drink at him by this point. “That’s not what that word means and you know it!”

“Deal’s a deal, Maruki.” He winked, enjoying Takuto’s flustered position more and more. “I’m free this weekend. Treat me to someplace nice, yeah?”

He heard a little growl come out of him like an offended puppy and couldn’t help but snicker at his angry noises. “Fine, just one date!” Takuto miserably resigned to his fate and held up a warning finger. “And no sex! Or handjobs! Or your mouth anywhere near me! Deal?”

“Heh. Sounds solid.” Shibusawa replied without any reservations. “I’ll be waiting.”

Just for this one date, he’ll play nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it. Take it what the fuck ;;


End file.
